Dark Wing
by tatatsumari
Summary: He was a fallen angel, fallen from the sky and also from Heaven. She was just a girl, considered nothing in the magical world of Venice, where things are not always what they seem. Can trust...and maybe more come to exist between mortal and immortal?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Dark Wing

Prologue

Falling. The world spins around him, pushing him downwards with invisible hands, weaving him into a perpetual black hole. His wings are so heavy, so tainted, sullied by blood-paralyzed to his back. He struggles, twisting in the grasp of gravity. His body still plummets, lower and lower. His mind darkens slowly, inky blackness creeping into each corner of his senses, blocking out consciousness. He faintly hears a dark laughter coming from above him, coming from the bloodied moon of the night sky. His body is too frail to resist gravity any longer. So he falls.

Eyes of ice silver. Watching from behind a tangled mass of white clouds in silent amusement as the winged figure plummets lower, and lower, a fading speck in the abyss of the sky. Feathery white wings sprouting from his back. Holding one bloody arrow in one hand. Dark black blood dripping from the arrow's tip. The angelic spector smirks darkly. The fallen angel had fallen. Dead, most likely. He smells the blood on his hands. If the fall didn't break the battousai's body, he would be there to finish the kill. …once and for all….


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Note: Thanks to lovelywhatever and also to reignashii for reviewing! 0 v 0

Dark Wing

Chapter One

_I am not perfect. I am beautiful. I am not a heroine from out of a book. I am just one girl in a sea of thousands of others. I am Kaoru._

Dawn's early rays pierce her eyelids. She turns her back away, away from the bright light. But in the shadow of her bed, her eyes open, and she is awake. She loves mornings-the way everything is silent, and has a certain quality to it that she cannot name. She tumbles out of bed and reaches for her day's clothing. There isn't much of a variety. Her only dress, after all, is an oversized, blue cotton skirt, with a lavender top. Over her dress, she slides on a brown cloak, made of rough material that scratches at her skin. She rubs her hands briefly-it is almost winter-and opens the wobbly wooden door.

Her eyes briefly roam over the surroundings. This is where she was born. The murky green canals, the elegant black gondolas….Venice. It is her world. She remembers when she was younger, kneeling down to dip her small hands into the waters, her mother scolding her when she did so. That was then. This is now. She has no family anymore. She steps out from the house and starts walking. It is a long day ahead of her…

She goes to her usual spot beside the bridge, where most people pass. Once upon a time, she-Kaoru Kamiya- went to finishing school. Once upon a time she had friends. Once upon a time she had a promising life ahead of her. Now? Now she survives on the alms and pennies of other people-people she does not even know. She sings-they throw coins to her. They are all generous strangers, but it is hardly enough to pay the rent for the small house she lives in-let alone food…but she is grateful. Some people are worse off then her.

The sun has barely risen, and no one is out yet. Still, she likes sitting at the foot of the bridge, staring out at the pastel colored sky. She stares into the murky water-black in the shadows-of the canals. She remembers last year's Winter Festival, when all the ladies and men dressed up in glittering masks, and silky dresses, and danced throughout the city. IT had been a magical night, even for her-just a viewer of the spectacular event. She could have been one of those people at one time. She sighs, and picks at her dress. She reaches out, like she used to when she was a girl, and dips her hand into the water. Her hand brushes against the smooth stones…and something else. Something soft and feathery. A feather? She blinks slowly. Her eyes follow the white shape of the feather to something else beneath the water. Her eyes trail along the shape and realizes….It is a dead body…

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It is the body of a young man, half submerged in the water. His face is angular and sharp-yet it is now an unnatural, deathly white. The hair is a rusted amber-the color of dried blood.

Her mind whizzes with thoughts. A dead corpse…a murder….She is both revolted and confused. Her stomach turns at the sight of the pale, ashen face of the young man. Her head hurts. Her stomach lurches. She vomits over the side of the bridge, onto the dead body.

She falls on her knees, panting. She wipes her mouth with the corner of her sleeve, disgusted. Closing her eyes, she listens to her own heartbeat, wondering if she should…perhaps…drag the dead body from the river.

She sighs, the bitter taste of indigested food still lingering in her mouth. She stands, and wobbles towards the bank of the river. The bitter bite of the river hits her knees as she wades in. Half closing her eyes, Kaoru reaches her hands into the water and pulls the dead body up. It is surprisingly light. She flinches at the scent of metallic blood, and wades back to shore.

She drops the dead body onto the sand. There. She had done her job. She would just tell the police what had happened. Hopefully, they would believe her story. She opens her eyes…and vomits again…

On the dead man's back lies two misshapen wings, bloodied and splattered with crusted blood. They are mangled, and blood oozes from a deep gash.

She rubs her eyes and stares again, hoping her stomach will not turn again at the sight of those bloody wings. She is too exhausted to be surprised. If Fate wishes to play with her life in this way, fine-let Fate do as she pleases.

Her mind is blank. Her hands are covered in a mixture of blood, vomit, and sweat. She is disgusted with herself. She wants to tell herself that today was just a dream, but she knows it isn't. It should be a dream, but something-just something-about the dead face of the man tells her that this is reality. And she has just defiled his dead body with her puke.

Gingerly, she reaches out her hand to brush away the vomit. As her hand makes contact with his face, she notices how silky his skin is….Just then, his eyes flash open to reveal orbs of blazing gold.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Note: Thanks to lovelywhatever for reviewing Chapter One! Also thanks to LegolasEstelstar and reginashii and also to acceberflame! I love reviews!

Dark Wing

Chapter Two

His hands are on her throat, pressing down, choking her. She stares into his eyes, and flinches at the untamed fury that lurks there.

"Where am I?" He snarls, "Tell me or I'll kill you!"

She is paralyzed. Her mouth trembles and she wants to speak, but no words come out. He loosens his grasp on her neck and she managed to speak.

"This…is Venice…" It comes out in a hoarse whisper. "I thought you were dead."

"Venice…." His eyes turn a surprising lavender shade and he slumps over, unconscious once more.

Her hands tremble as they reach to her neck, where bruises have already begun forming. She should just leave. Leave the monster lying there so that the crows will eat at his body while he lies out cold. He tried to kill her, after all. But she remembers the sight of his eyes-the lavender, not the murderous gold…Her mind is torn in half. She shakes her head wildly. It is no use trying to help a monster. Perhaps she should just kill him on the spot-to end both her and his misery. She feels so dirty….

She gets to her feet and walks to the river, where she cleanses her face. The water refreshes her and she makes a decision. She will help him-the monster, the beast, the angel from the sky, that tried to kill her. She will not let guilt play at her mind by leaving his unprotected body at the river. She does not like being caught in Fate's webs, but she is already too deep in to escape.

She walks back to the body-a fraction stronger, a bit more determined. She half hauls, half carries the limp body away from the bridge, hoping no one will see the dried blood on the bank. She tows him farther away from the city, and into the harvested, abandoned corn fields. Her hands ache from the labor, and she wants to drop him and leave, but she continues. Finally, she lets go of him in the middle of the field. She covers him in corn stalks-hoping to keep his cold body warm-and turns around to go back for supplies….when she sees the figure. Cloaked in black, a shadowy form is coming towards her. She wants to run-she is going to run-but she stays, just watching. She notices that his eyes-though downcast-are a shocking shade of silver…

"Good day, my lady." His voice is a soft purr, a vibrating sound that makes her heart thump.

"Yes, good day." She is suddenly aware of her present conditions-the stained clothing, the messed up hair…

"What is such a fine lady doing out in these desolate cornfields?" He murmurs.

"I-I was taking a walk…" Her voice trembles only a little, but her knees are shaking.

His hand brushes gently against her hair. "Aah…And what is this I see?"

In his hand he holds a bloodied feather. Kaoru tries not to gasp, but the only result is a muffled squeak. "It is just……just he feather of the chicken we butchered yesterday for dinner…."

His reply is suddenly filled with venom. "Liar. "

The stranger throws off his cloak. Two large, white wings arch from his back, and his long silver hair hangs askew. He is beautiful, she realizes.

"You are not surprised at my appearance. You have met the battousai." He states.

"I don't know what you are talk about. "

"You saw him, didn't you? And you touched him. You were helping him, weren't you? If he is here, you had better give him up to me." He whispers.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about." She says again, a little less confident, her heart beating faster and faster.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. You reek of the battousai. Give him up. Now." He commands. He smirks. " Besides…if you give him up now, I promise not to harm him-too much."

She should just give the angel what he wants. She doesn't even want to take care of a patient. She starts to tell him…but a voice at the back of her head suddenly whispers, "Would you really do that to someone who is helpless right now? Feed him to the lions?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. Please leave me." She says angrily.

He face darkens. "You dare….If Heaven had not forbid me to never harm a mortal, I would kill you this instant and take the battousai. But since it is a rule that I may not touch you, I will leave. But mark my words, I will be back…"

She watches him flap his wings and soar into the sky. Her heart thumps. She will protect this man-this man that she found and does not even know. She will defend him from others that wish him ill-because it is her duty. She will heal him so that he may fly out of her life with healed wings. But will she come to trust him? No, will they come to trust each other?


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Note: Thanks to lovelywhatever, Reignashii, and S. J. Kidd for reviewing! I love reviews. By the way, this is a Kenshin/ Battousai and Kaoru paring. As for the main plot….well everyone will find out soon! 0 v 0

Dark Wing

Chapter Three

He is drenched in darkness, covered in it…It is holding him down….He can not breathe….Pain shoots through his legs, his wings, his face…..He is in agony….Then he sees it...a glimmer of light….He reaches for it, trying to grab on to it…but it disappears…He feels cool hands against his forehead, and the pain is gone. His mind is fuzzy, but he is not longer drowning in darkness…He opens his eyes and looks into pools of watery blue…They gaze at him with a mixture of contempt, disgust…and pity…Eyes belonging to a pale face, surrounded by silky black locks of hair…He stares into the face…Then, his memories hit him and he sits up, pain rocketing through his spine. He narrows his eyes. Where was he? His eyes roam the room he is in-flashing over the fire that burns in the fireplace, the straw pat that he sits on, the shadows that the fire casts in the small room, darkened now by the coming of night. Then he remembers….gentle hands bringing him up from cold waters…a voice telling him that this was Venice…

"How did I get here….Y-You helped me…didn't you?" He coughed out hoarsely.

The girl nods slowly. "You're awake. You were unconscious for the entire day. You are badly hurt, but you'll heal. Your wings too."

Shock lines his eyes. "So you saw my wings. You are not scared. Why? Why did you even help me? I do not know you. You are just a human. A filthy human. So why?"

She looks at him, her eyes secretive. "I did it for my own reasons. I know I should be surprised that you have wings…but angels do exist, don't they?"

He doesn't answer her question. "You do not even know the true nature of angels. We are killers for God-not kind helpers. We kill all enemies of God-demon or spirit. But why should I tell you? I should kill you. You are a witness to what you should not have seen. You have seen me. And I am an angel-even in this sorry state. I have the strength to do it. And after I kill you, I will hunt down the one who did this to me."

Her eyes widen in panic, but she shrugs her shoulders. "I have been threatened more than once today. You are not the only angel that I saw. You cannot harm me that I know. You are not permitted to harm humans."

He bristles in anger. "So you know? Which angel told you?"

She looks up at him. "He had silver hair, and silver eyes. He was after you…"

His eyes suddenly turn a molten gold. "Enishi." He whispers.

"Is he the one who hurt you? Did he do this to you?" She asks quietly

He is surprised to find anger in her voice-hard, brittle anger.

"I….I do not remember….It was not just him. There were many others that plotted against me-to ensure that I loose favor in the God's eyes. That is all I remember…I can't remember what happened to me or who did it….I can still remember my life in Heaven…but things…memories….are missing…… But that is none of your concern! You are but a mere girl!" He snapped.

He sees a flame alight in her eyes. She does not scream or rant, but her whisper is filled with fury. "I…saved…you….You say it is nothing of my concern? Without me, you would have been dead. The fish in the river would have devoured you body. And you say I am nothing? To tell you the truth, I did not even want to help you. But I felt pity for you….And this is the way you treat your benefactor? If so, you are nothing but a pile of scum yourself!"

Something quivers in his throat. "I….I….I apologize. You are my savior. But matters of Heaven are not of your concerns. You are safer left out of them. I am just a stranger to you after all."

She smiles-a small, half smile. "I accept your apology. But you will not recover by yourself. I will help you recover…until you are well enough to seek out those who harmed you. Until you are well enough to remember."

He is not accustomed to such kindness. " …It is your own decision if you want to be in the way of danger. But anyways…..thank you….for your help."

She looks at him oddly for a moment. Her eyes have a strange glow to them and she seems to be analyzing him. He looks away, tossing his red hair and she glances down.

"I am Kaoru." She say finally. "You?"

He is reluctant to tell her his name. "…..Kenshin…..or to my enemies…battousai…."

She stares back into the fire, and he at the wall. They both know that he is not safe, not here, not anywhere. Others beside Enishi will come to hunt him down. But he is not alone. She is with him.

The kingdom of Heaven. Each palace, each building, covered in delicate carvings, white and gleaming. The sky is never day or night-instead a mixture of blue, green, yellow, and pink. Angels back from killing missions float in the various buildings…

She stands away from the crowds, yet her eyes look for someone within the city. She is perfection in its best and she knows it. Her body, her scent, draws males to her like flocks of summer birds. Yet she loves only one-the feral battousai. He is her soul, her heart-her everything. He is the wild, the untamed…He is her lover as she is his. And now she waits here for him because she knows he will come back from her assignment soon. A hand falls on her shoulder and she turns a look of happiness on her face that fades away as she realizes that it is not the one she seeks.

"Enishi." She says.

"Tomoe." He smiles at her. "You're back from your Task. What was it this time? Killing a stray demon?"

She nods but her reply is not friendly. "Yes. Please leave now. I wait for someone else."

His face darkens. "He will not return. I know…"

She turns on him, her eyes flashing wit horror. "You killed him! You beast!"

"I didn't…But I should have. He does not remember you anyhow….I made sure of it…"

Her eyes show signs of relief, but still her eyes blaze with controlled rage. "You beast… If you kill him….I'll…I'll…"

He smiles at her again. "So long, Tomoe…I've always loved you…..You've always loved him. But if he's gone….you'll be all mine….And I'll be God's right hand assassin from now on…."

Note: Weird? I know….As you can tell from Chapter Two, Enishi has long hair….Kinda weird…I just couldn't resist giving him long hair-so cool! 0 v 0. This chapter's a bit confusing. I'll try to explain the other stuff in the next chapters. I know it's weird that Enishi likes Tomoe, but in this story, they're not sister and brother…so it should be okay…..0 v 0 If you have the time, please review. IT will encourage me to write even more for the next chapter!


End file.
